Exposed
by Farringtongirl
Summary: A short one shot fic speculating about a scene from the upcoming episode, 'Final Cut'.


**Authors Note:** After reading a spoiler post about a certain scene involving my two favorite pilots in an upcoming episode (Final Cut, 2.08), I felt challenged to write a short fic, speculating on the events that will transpire. This is a one shot fic that operates outside of my other current series.

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters or universe, just playing with them, will return them unharmed and without making a profit.

Summary – Lee/Kara shower scene, a speculation fic about the next new episode…

Kara waited until the locker room was empty before stripping down out of her flight suit, not for the sake of modesty, but to simply avoid being questioned. Although she's been back on Galactica for 3 days, she's blissfully avoided reporting the full details of her trip to Caprica and consequently has yet to visit life station. She's wearing only her bra and tanks when the hatch swings open and Lee ducks in quickly closing the door behind him, relief clearly written across his face. She can't help herself, "Lee, aren't you a little old to be playing Hide n' Seek? Or are you trying to dodge Sergeant Harridan? I hear she's got a thing for you."

Lee looks up at his best friend and tries not to stare at the vast expanse of pale flesh tauntingly displayed before him, "Avoiding the civy video crew. I had to give that reporter, Diana…D'Anna…whatever, a tour earlier today and I'm not up for a second interview" he replies with a heavy sigh. "Besides, I just got off CAP and I need a shower." Lee proceeds to his locker, just opposite of hers and begins to strip off his uniform in record time.

"Hummm….so hiding out here is both convenient and logical" she comments while tossing her bra & panties into the laundry heap at the base of her locker. She gathers a clean towel and her shower gear before closing her cubby. "And here I thought you were just trying to catch me naked" she quips, giving Lee a quick wink as she passes him heading into the showers. She manages not to revel in the sight of his gorgeously cut body for too long, but the sudden heat of his hand on her wrist removes all capacity for thought or reason. He's looking at her with great intensity and she feels ripples of heat begin to ebb through her, but his words replace that molten fire with liquid ice.

"What are those?" Lee asks, his gaze flickering down her torso to her abdomen and the two small scars that's she's worked so hard to conceal. Her face pales and there's a ghost of panic in her eyes, but she recovers quickly donning a look of glib disdain.

"They're called breasts, Lee. All girls have them…and some of the chubbier men" she amends. She lightly caresses the side of her breast, purring "Nice, aren't they?" If Lee were any other normal human male, this little foray into distraction would have gotten her off the hook and probably gotten him laid to boot. But Lee Adama is anything but ordinary. Frak!

"Cut the shit Kara. I want to know what the hell happened on Caprica. Why are you sporting two new scars, one of which looks remarkably like a gunshot wound? I want answers Lieutenant and I mean now!"

His tone is demanding, which makes her temper flare, but the undercurrent of concern keeps her fists in check. She can feel the waves of shame and horror crashing upon her at the mention of the violation she'd endured. There's a dangerous fire to her eyes and a sharp edge to her voice, "You can read my official report in two days, Captain. But right now, I'd like to grab a shower" she snarls the last sentence, wrenching her wrist from his grasp. Kara isn't really angry with Lee because she knows that he cares about her…he loves me a small voice whispers. But unfortunately for Lee, there are no cylons present which means that he has become the target of her rage by default.

"Kara?" the uncertain plea in his voice stops her dead. "I know things between us have been crazy lately. But I know you, alright? You're obviously suffering through something…something that I may not be able to fully understand, but Gods Kara, I hope you know that you don't have to hide anything from me." She still has her back to him as he slowly approaches her; his fingers reach out and tenderly trace the bullet wound on her side. "Please Kara…don't shut me out."

Tears are burning at her eyes, even before she feels the electricity of his touch, but it's that jolt which collapses her control, causing the restrained tears to fall freely. "Lee?"

He gently turns her so that they're facing one another, naked, not only in body but in soul.

Kara has never felt this exposed, and yet when Lee pulls her toward him in a full body embrace, offering her comfort and trust, she is not ashamed to accept it. "I'm not ready" she tells him in the barest whisper.

Lee tilts her face up towards his own, "I know you don't want to hear this, but ready or not, you're going to have to recount the events on Caprica to a whole room of military representatives during your official debrief."

Kara looks up at the ceiling and simultaneously wipes her eyes with a bitter laugh. "I know. Trust me Lee, I'd rather confide in you then tell my story to a whole room of diplomats and officers…but for frak's sake Lee" her voice hitches with emotion again, "I don't know if I can do this twice."

Lee pulls her in close again, dropping a small kiss on her forehead, "As long as you know that I'm here for you Kara."

A small but genuine smile graces her lips, "You really do love me" it's stated as neither fact nor question.

"Never living that one down am I?" he asks with a reassuring smile on his beautiful face.

"Not while there's breath in my lungs" she returns. Now that their normal playful banter has resumed, Kara becomes acutely aware that she is being held by one very naked Lee Adama. And damned, if both their bodies aren't taking notice.

And that is the stance, eyes locked, bodies entwined, on the precipice of breaking all rules and barriers, which D'Anna Friel and her camera crew capture upon entering the locker room.

A very pregnant silence fills the room and is finally broken when D'Anna manages, "Well, Captain Adama, when you're finished here I'd love to have a chat with you about your feelings on the military fraternization rules."

The End


End file.
